Bioshock: Family Ties
by Jynx97
Summary: In another version of Rapture, where Andrew Ryan has destroyed all of his enemies and now readies his most devastating weapon yet, a group of people hope to reclaim or die trying to overthrow the tyrant. Their answer? Red, a teenager who crashed in Rapture with no memory of how he got there. He will face true horrors in a quest to determine who he really is. If he can survive...


Bioshock: Family Ties

No memory of how I got there Or who I am.

Smell of salt. Breeze in my face. Ocean all in sight. Peaceful. I'm in a boat, out at sea.

Sudden sound of thunder, no clouds in view. Strike of lightning, Worried.

losing control. Capsizing. Boat flipping. Panicking. Waters hitting my face.

In the air now. Petrified, reality fading in and out.

Underwater. No air. Can't breath. Passing out. Strangely calm.

All black now. Nothing.

I hear a female voice with a british accent say:

"Welcome to Rapture..."

Can't breath, choking, coughing up water. Dazed. Confused. I'm in some sort of submersible

Underwater...

"Hello?" A communicater chims out.

I pick it up and hold it to my mouth "Hello? someone there?"

"Thank goodness you survived, that was a nasty wreck you had."

I ask "Who is this? where am I? how did you know I crashed?"

"Listen, Belive it or not, your in a bathysphere, and your heading our way, my name is Elizabeth, and I know that none of this is going to make sense, but your going to need our help to escape here..."

"Where?" I ask.

"Rapture..." she spoke as I could see the glow of city lights and what looked like an entire city submerged under the water.

"But, I thought I drowned, how did I get in this thing?"

She responded "That was thanks to one of our divers, she pulled you out before you could really be hurt, but your pulling in to the city. Seek us out when you get there but first your going to need to find a weapon, check the chest next to the communicater."

I find a revolver with six bullets in it.

I retorted, none too pleased "We're going to have a nice long talk about wherever I am when I get to you, but if you wanted me dead you could have let drown, so I'll help out. For now."

"That's all we needed to hear."

I pondered what she meant by "we" but I had arrived in a some sort of unloading area, cracked glass of the ocean and drips of water hung from the ceiling, plant life and blood stained the floor.

"Okay." Elizabeth spoke up, "Your going to need to find a plasmid or a vigor."

I returned words "A WHAT or a WHAT?"

she responded "A plasmid, it's a sort of genetic enhancer, you should find one at a gather's garden, uh, a vending machine of sorts, there should be one nearby."

Slightly more aggrevated, I went to where the map on my communicater was pointing. I found a beaten down old vending machine that said the phrase "Evolve today!" I clicked a red button on the side and it popped out a needle dosed in liquid of some strange blue glow.

"Now inject yourself with it." Elizabeth said.

"Woah, woah, woah, you didn't say anything about no needles" I returned.

"your going to need whats in that bottle, it is crucial to your survivel, you will most likely die without it, you need that NOW."

"Could I just drink it? I'm not fond of needles..."

Elizabeth spoke up in a questioning voice "Well, maybe, It's never been done before, could poison you with ADAM, but that could happen anyway..."

"Your not helping."

"Sorry, yeah you can try just drinking it." She said in a false confidence.

I stared at the bottle, popped off the lid and took a swig.

My entire body shook and hurt, my veins were glowing blue and I felt too dizzy to even swear at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how intense the first dose is, that should fade soon, but you won't regret it."

When I felt stable enough to stand, I looked at my hands, There was a slight itching and where that itching was, was soon replaced by a small circut of lightning incoating my palm.

"Trippy." I murmered

Elizabeth spoke up and sounded worried "Oh no, they found you... Listen you need to get out of there, now, if you do get attacked use the plasmid you got."

I didn't want to find out who that was, I started to head in the direction that my map pointed me in.

I heard whispers coming from the rafters and voices following those. "Look at this sod, he's all alone with some new ADAM in him..."

I ran down a tunnel that was windowed and showed the full of the ocean, suddenly I was shoved to the ground. "We got some new meat!" I turned around and saw what Elizabeth called a "splicer" over the intercom. I went to push him away from myself and shot a burst of eletric from my hand. Not thinking, I shot him with my revolver and ran.

I found a wide area of what looked like a mall. Shops on all sides with advertisements about "Plasmids let you evolve" and "Ryan the Lion." I took refuge in one store that read "Rapture Records", hopped over the counter and phoned Elizabeth

"I was attacked by.. What did you call them? splicers?"

Elizabeth spoke over the communicator. "Good you got away, yeah, splicers, they nasty people who have overused plasmids so much that they- they aren't people any more..."

I spoke back "Okay I'm in someplace called "Rapture Records" how close am I too you?"

She spoke back "Your near us, and we have something for you, it should help you to-"

I heard a bonechilling groan that sounded like a whale, calling for it's child but as if it were much closer to me.

I peaked over the desk and saw, what I would soon know as, a Big Daddy... Following behind it was a child that seemed to have a sickly glow, yellowed out eyes, a dusty old dress and a large needle like syringe full of red liquid.

"Elizabeth, what is that thing?" I asked.

"What your looking at is a big daddy and it's little sister, you aren't ready to fight that yet."

Something made me feel bad about the thought of leaving that kid just looking like how she did.

"Elizabeth, can I save the girl?"

She spoke up in a suprised slightly cheered tone. "You would have to take out the big daddy first."

"What if I just snatched the kid and ran?"

She spoke back "He will chase you down, it's up to you, but if you can get away you can take her to us, we can help her..."

"Where do I go once I have her?"

Elizabeth gave me directions "Theres a bathysphere marked on your map, about five hundred yards away from you, you get there, you get to us."

I took a few breaths, and with that, I charged at the Little sister. The daddy was none too pleased that I made that move, his eyes ignited an fury red and he shot at me, I barely made the next room without his speargun impaling me. the Little sister shouted "Let me go! Daddy save me!" I ran even faster and heard a drill charging up. within another second he crashed through the wall behind me, it's fury intensifying, at that a splicer tried to tackle me from the back, I spun him off and unloaded a bullet in his chest, I ran, the bathysphere ahead of me. Suddenly I was knocked down, it was the daddy, it had charged at me, it picked me up by my chest with its massive hand and prepared to strike, when I saw a a figure outside the glass, it looked like a much smaller version of the big daddy, slightly more feminine and now cutting on the glass. the noise distracted the big daddy and it dropped me.

I heard a voice, that sounded like the one I heard when I arrived, over the intercom "Listen there's not much time, my name's Eleanor, that thing you see is me, when the glass breaks that room is going to flood, by then you need to grab the sister and get out of there."

Without a moment to ask anything else, the glass broke and the room did indeed flood, Eleanor shouted "Go, I'll hold him off!" I grabbed the Little sister, ran into the bathysphere and pulled the switch.

Inside the bathysphere the lights flickered to life. It was at this point that I saw the full mutilation of this poor girl, she wore a now faded blue dress, had pale greyish looking skin, a messy ponytail, and her eyes were completly yellow. She seemed very afraid of me and even though we were in a small bathysphere, she ran under the seats the moment I put her down.

"Take me back to Mr Bubbles!" she screamed, in a multi-echoed voice.

I tried to calm her down, "Hey, your safe now, I'm not going to hurt you..."

She remained scared, but at least she stopped crying,. I held up a candy bar I had found at one of the stores before running from the daddy, "Hey, you hungry kid?"

A small hand snatched the chocolate from my hand, she didn't say anything, but I think that was because of the munching noise. I saw a wrapper be thrown out from under the seat, no chocolate with it.

"Thank you..." a tiny voice said.

"Ugh, it probably has been awhile since you eaten, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm..." the little voice tuned.

"What's you name?" I asked.

"I-I can't remember... did you see any angels?..." she replied.

I didn't know what she meant by angels, but I went on:

"Well, I need to call you something... How about Angel? if you like them."

She spoke in a cheery voice finally "Yeah, that's a good name, I can be an Angel!"

She then asked a question I didn't know myself.

"What's your name?"

I asked myself that same question, I didn't have any memory before the boat crash, maybe I hit my head or something?-

My nose started bleeding, I felt dizzy and started seeing flashes of two figures and heard myself saying "I'll help you.", but as soon as the flash came, it went...

Angel spoke up, mirroring my own words, "Well, if you can't remember I'll give you a name, your face has red on it, So how about Red?"

Holding my fingers to my face to make sure the bleeding stopped, I replied: "Yeah, that's a good name, I'm Red..."

"...And I'm Angel!" She said, now happily standing next to me without fear.

"She likes you." a voice from the communicator said.

I looked around and saw Eleanor swimming outside the bathysphere.

"They usually don't trust anyone but the big daddys or the big sisters, Don't worry about introductions, I heard everything. It's nice to meet you Red."

"Likewise," I countinued "thanks for the save back there."

"It's no trouble at all, not everyone's got the gall to get between a daddy and his sister." she replied.

Elizabeth spoke up, "Good, you've met each other."

"Well, at least one of us wasn't drowning this time." Eleanor chimed.

"That was your voice I heard when I got here?" I asked

"I wasn't aware I was speaking." she replied.

"Well, thanks for what it's worth." I said.

"It's really no trouble." she responded.

By then my mouth caught up with my mind: "So where do I get one of those suits?"

Elizabeth spoke up "Funny you should ask, we have one just for you."

I was surprised, I thought it was just a funny joke. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, well your's is a little bigger, not that I'm calling you fat, but it's more for someone of your...Gender." Eleanor joked.

By then I heard the bathysphere arrive, with a little ding, the door whooshed open and we stepped out into what was once a bagging area. Eleanor entered the room from one of the service tubes on the side of the room. She removed her helmet and I was surprised to see that she wasn't very much older then myself.

"Wait, your just a kid?" I asked in surprise.

She obvouisly took offense, "Who are you calling a child? I'll have you know I'm 17 years of age. How old are you?"

"About the same, but this must be quite a place to grow up, I just didn't expect to see children running around fighting monsters." In retrospect this was probably not a good thing to say...

"Sigh, lets just get you to your suit, ungrateful cretin..."

Slightly amused at my handiwork, "Let's go Angel." I chuckled.

"Yes brother." she said.

We were walking down a hallway when the lights started to flicker, I dropped my hand to the hilt of my gun, ready for a fight, but when the lights returned, Eleanor and Angel were gone. A skinny man with reddish short hair and a slender thin woman with the same hair color stood before me, they both had tannish colored suits and an accent I couldn't quite tell was british or welsh...

"He looks just like him." The man spoke.

"Well, it was a her, at least a few times.." The woman said.

"Ahh yes, well there would be some with a her, otherwise we wouldn't be here would we?" the man said.

"Quite right you are brother, but enough about us, and him, and her, lets countinue with the test."

By now I was getting fed up. "Okay, who are you? and why are you bothering me?"

The woman spoke up "Ahh yes, how rude of us, we..."

"...Are the Luteces." The man finished.

"And we would like you to make a choice." The man said.

At that two tables appeared, on one was a stuffed teddy bear with an eye missing, on another, an old red ribbon used for tying hair.

"Before we return you to your companions..." The man stopped.

The woman finished this time. "You need to make a choice, for your little friend you made."

I thought that Angel already had a ribbon for her hair, so...

"I'll take the bear." I said.

The woman seemed to expect that, the man was surprised.

"Hmm, last time it was the ribbon..." He said.

"Well, last time it was a her." She said, half smirking.

With that, the lights flickered and I was back with Angel and Eleanor, bear in hand.

"You were gone for a second where did you g-" she saw the bear in my hand. "Ah, you met them."

"Who are they?" I asked

"Not sure, they just showed up one day, they come and go, bloody unbearable riddlers if you ask me." Eleanor said

Angel was smiling at me, I went to give her the bear, then my head started to feel like it was going to crack, I had more visions, Angel was human again and it felt like I had already given her this exact same bear before... My nose started bleeding again.

When I snapped out of it, she took the bear from me and gave it a hug, "Thank you big brother." she said with a smile, I tried not to let her see me in pain.

We were walking down a corridor when Eleanor signaled us to stop by a large steel door, she knocked on the door three times, and a eyehole hatch slid open.

"It's us." She whispered.

The door opened and Elizabeth greeted us as we walked into a lab of sorts but it had blood staining the white tiled walls and computors that were either half destroyed or barely functioning.. "I'm glad you made it, and with the little sister too."

"Yeah, you said you could cure her?" I asked.

"Well, yes, and no, you see, the plasmid that turns them human again was stolen." She confessed.

"Who took it?" I asked.

"Andrew Ryan." Eleanor said.

"I'm a bit behind with current events." I replied.

"Andrew Ryan is the man who created Rapture," Elizabeth countinued "He created this place as a utopia, but soon a war broke out between him and a rival name Frank Fontaine, he killed Fontaine but a man named Atlas took his place, it took awhile, but he eventually killed Atlas as well, Ryan then started creating more and more little sisters, and soon when his stock was running out, he started kidnapping other children from the surface, making a near unlimted supply of ADAM, and now he wants to return to the surface with an army of splicers and conquer the world."

"Lemme guess, you want me to help you stop him?" I asked.

"We can't make you do anyth-" I cut Elizabeth off,

"I'll help." I said

"Really, just like that?" She asked.

"Well I'm not gonna let any pyschopath hurt my sister, besides I owe Eleanor for saving my life, twice."

I noticed Eleanor blushed a bit on mention of that.

"Well, your going to need something better then a six-shooter and plasmids to survive in rapture for much longer." Elizabeth replied.

She went over to what looked like two locked door panels, typed something into a console, and they slowly opened, revealing inside a diver suit that looked similar to Eleanors suit, albeit with tubes going from the sides of the helmet to the tank on the back, more armor on the shoulders and knees and a strange hook like device one the left hand that said "Pneumo Air-Hook".

Angel spoke up "Big brother..." But she wasn't talking to me, it looked like she meant the suit.

"That's right, this is an expermental suit Ryan had cooked up to cut cost on the big daddys." Eleanor chimed.

"Yes," Elizabeth added, "There were originally meant to replace the big daddies by placing a teenage boy in the suit, they were supposed to make an easier connection with the little sisters by imprinting on them, Ryan wanted replace the big daddies with these because they were easier to build, and more agile to fend off splicers, but junked the design when he realized that he could convert little sisters into big sisters, like Eleanor but feral."

"Why make more when you already have enough?" I said, not out of a question, just making a point.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said coldly.

I approuched the suit, put on the outside of it, then placed the helmet on my head, Elizabeth checked the oxygen tanks dials for me, then spoke "One more thing, we just need to charge it up, step in the tube please." a tube emerged from the bottom of the floor, it was in the middle of the room. I stepped inside and saw these plugs and wire connect into the suit, they shot eletric but I didn't feel anything other then a passing dizziness. The suit hummed to life. I heard a computor say

"Activating, Classifacation: Big Brother, Age:17, welcome back, Subject Meta."

I found it a little unerving that the computor knew my age, but then the lights inside the tube went out.

My helmet flickered on a a green light from the porthole so I could see. I heard a voice speak over the entire area's intercom:

"So... We see that the parasite has once again come to rapture, tell me, how did they get you back subject meta? I thought I killed you, I guess I was wrong. But don't worry, my workers shall reprimend that problem soon enough."

Outside the tube I heard splicers and a mechcanicel screech. When I I called out for Angel, I heard her screaming, the green light inside my helmet now turned red. I pried open the doors and saw Eleanor about to be stabbed with a massive needle by a creature that looked very similar to her, but with black coating over the metal and a red light from the helmet instead of green. I cranked up the pneumo hook and my suit reacted by charging the big sister, as I learned that they were called, I pushed the monster agasint the wall, with a flare of sparks, the hook tore away at this abominations headwear. It didn't give up, It extended it's hand and I was pushed through the air by telekinesis.

I regained my footing and a splicer tried to hit me with a bat, I caught his hand and severed his arm from his body with my hook, I looked around and realized that we were surrounded by splicers in addition to the big sister in the room. I saw one of them had a handcannon and another had a shotgun.

Elizabeth spoke over the communicator "You see the those green lines on the ceiling?"

I looked up and saw what she meant. "The hook can ride those lines, use them to get around!"

I held my hand towards them with the hook in place and my suit kicked me up to the lines. I didn't question how they worked, but I did dismount by jumping towards the splicer with the shotgun and knocking him across the room with the force of the impact impact.

I picked up his shotgun and unloaded the rounds in two of his comrades, red liquid gushed from thier wounds and they fell towards the ground. I looked back at to where Angel and Eleanor were, she was still fighting the other big sister. I launched back towards the lines and spun around on the ride like a madman, shooting three more splicers with my shotgun. I leapt out of the the air with a beast like roar and pinned the big sister as Eleanor jumped out of the way of the attack. I unloaded a round in the sisters head, she still clawed like a rabid animal, I picked her up and threw her at the wall of the far side of the room.

She went for one last attack and tried to jump at me, I shot her with a blast of lightning and she she hit the ground twitching and screaming, I slashed the bloodied spinning hook at her while she was incapaticatated...

Silence.

"Now we're even." I said as I looked at Eleanor.

"Don't be so clelebratory just yet..." The voice said over the intercom.

"We killed your underlings Ryan, give us the plasmid and the little sisters and nobody else has to die!" Eleanor shouted defieantly.

"Oh but they will my dear, I made SURE of it..."

We heard a loud thumping of sonar, almost like a...

"A submarine!?" Elizabeth screamed.

Outside the windows of the lab we could see a run down but operating sub, it was gently turning towards the windows of the lab, waiting to fire.

Elizabeth picked up Angel and ran towards the door "We have to get out of here now!" She screamed, she made it to the door but the sub had already launched it payload, me and Eleanor screamed for her to shut the door, we couldn't make it in time. Elizabeth didn't want to, but it was the only way to stop her and angel from drowning. The missle hit the far side of the lab and water poured in, flooding everything rather voilently.

I heard my breath inside the suit, but I was alive and for the moment, in need of escape, Eleanor shouted "Come on, before they can fire again!" We swam out of the now sinking lab. When we got outside the sub was still there.

"We need to destroy that thing!" I screamed.

"Are you daft?! How would we do that?!" Eleanor replied.

"If I could bust a hole through it, could you flood it?" I asked.

"Yes but for that we would need something capable to cut through that." She said back.

"Elizabeth, do you have anything we can use to take down that sub?" I asked over the communicator.

"We don't have anything that could destroy that type of armor..." She said.

Then I had an idea.

"Eleanor, if I could get that sub to fire on us, could you grab the missle with your telekinesis and throw it back at them?" I asked.

"I-I don't know I've never tried to lift anything that big before..."

I looked her in the eyes

"It's okay, I'll help you."

"Okay, okay I'll try." She replied.

"Alright, follow my lead, when they launch the missle we're gonna need to move quick." I said trying to comfort her.

I swam towards the submarine,

'Hey! over here you piece of trash!" I screamed hoping that someone was listening. I swam above the sub and clamped down on the top of the hull, cutting the outer layer with my hook, it wasn't doing much damage but it was loud, I ran to the tip of the sub, unloading rounds into it to distract it while Eleanor swam by the side of it. I pushed myself to the windows of one of the buildings and hooked on the side of it.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed.

It was getting ready to fire and I propelled myself to where Eleanor was.

The missle launched and it was about to strike-

then it stopped, she had done it, Eleanor had caught the missle! It slowly turned around on it's sender,

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a-" Was all I could hear before the sound of a thick whoosing noise and then an explosion. I flipped out of control from the push of the blast.

I was finally able to regain my posture.

Eleanor hunched slightly, just barely able to still keep afloat, I made my way over to her.

"Hey, you okay? That was amazing." I said.

"That was pretty grand, wasn't it?" She replied.

"Come on, we gotta find Ryan." I said, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Red?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I quizzed.

"Thank you, I didn't know I could do that."

"Yeah, no problem."

Elizabeth spoke up over the comms. "Okay, your both close, you need to get to the Ryan Industries building, and when you do, would you kindly kill him?"

I looked at my hook, "It won't be kindly..."

Once we made it to the building we had to get to the elevator, once there, we selected the top floor, as we were making our way up, we could see all of Rapture, Eleanor spoke up.

"So your probably leaving after this, we kill him, then you go home?" She asked.

"To be honest, I don't even know if I have a home, I lost my memory in that crash." I replied.

"Well, we can help you find a home afterwards, after this is over, if you want." She offered.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad, I'd like that." I replied.

"Think about it, you could be the dad, I could be the mom and they could all be our kids." She joked.

"Yeah that would be funny." I joked back.

"Eleanor," I went on. "You can stay here, I can do this next part by myself."

"Nope, I came this far with you, I'm not giving up here." She said with reslove.

"Alright then, I want you to know, if we do die, thanks for the trip, I would have done this with or without a choice." I said with a smile.

"We are not going to die." She said sternly but still vaguely sweet.

"He will." I tapped off as the elevator dinged, indicating that we had arrived.

When the doors swung open the entire room was dark except for the desk in the middle, a fireplace and the gentle blue ocean humming from across the windows.

"So, come to take my city from me Meta?" A voice quizzed from a chair turned towards the windows, with a hand leaning on the left handrest of the chair and holding a cigar in the right.

"I'm not Meta, but yes, I've come to kill you." I spoke harshly.

"Thats a shame, that's really too bad... But, do you really think that I would be so stupid as to not have some level of defense? That I would just let you walk in here and take me down? Oh girls..." Ryan called out.

With that two big sisters clamped down from the ceiling.

"Take care of this imposter and this mutant for me..."

I charged up my hook and Eleanor teleported to flank the other.

The big sister jumped at me, I threw her off of me and tried to shoot her, but she kept disappearing in puffs of smoke before I could land a shot, I looked up and realized that there were pneumo lines, I jumped for them hoping to catch the big sister off guard. I shot at her from my new combat grounds, she picked us debris with her telekinectics and threw them at me, I launched to the ground to dodge the fire, she teleported and tackled me out of midair. I landed on the ground with a heavy thud, she went for my throat, I parried and shot her point blank. She still got up and even as I shot her with lightning, she still wouldn't give up, it finally took me three more shots and another bash with my hook to stop her, it was at this time I saw Eleanor remove the needle on her arm from the neck of the other sister.

"Come on, we have to catch up with Ryan." She said.

the snake had escaped by using a secret elevator behind the fireplace.

"Yeah we need to catch up with him."

We went behind the fireplace and down a shiny new hallway with steel-plating all the way around, despite the poor state of everythng else, this area looked enitrely new.

Ryan spoke over the intercom. "Do you know why I keep calling you Meta? Thats his suit your wearing son, only one person can ever use a suit, after that it becomes locked to thier DNA profile, so your either a ghost, or something else entirely."

Eleanor spoke up "He's lying. You've never even been to Rapture."

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, "Tell me this girl, how did he just find this place? You want to tell me that out of a 100 to 1 odds that this rube just crashes and lands in Rapture?"

"I found Suchong's little 'toy', and all his notes too, about that flying city, the songbird, where all the research from the big daddies came from, you think I'm stupid enough not to keep tabs on people? much less when it's in my own godforsaken city?!"

"I've met them, those twins, they told me about how we're all just a small part of a much bigger picture, That's how I knew to find Atlas this time, how to take out the brat on the plane, how to find Sofia Lamb and take her out before she could be a problem, of course she took out Delta so I killed two birds with one stone..."

"So like I said, who are you?"

I fell to the ground, the visions before me finally cleared, and I reccount what I saw:

I'm not from this dimesion, or one where Rapture ever existed. But there was a Red here, he was subject Meta, his little sister was Angel, or rather Anna, as she was known before Ryan corrupted her. In every other universe there was always a saviour, Jack or Delta, but for them to be here Atlas or Soifa had to bring them here first. Ryan had found Suchong's machine in this dimesion, and ended all threats before they began. Subject Meta had fought Ryan back after the Luteces had released him from Ryan's grasp, hoping for him to meet with Eleanor and free the sisters, but he died in battle before that could happen. Elizabeth wasn't from here either, she had come to originally help Atlas bring Jack to Rapture, but with Ryan murdering him beforehand, she was trapped here. Eleanor was also abducted as a teenager in this alternate reality and converted into a big sister, this wiped away her memories of the life she had, but trust me when I tell you, she had it better here, and she went feral until the Luteces freed her some while back, she just woke up, with only Elizabeth to guide her.

So where do I fit in?

Meta had died, and he was thier only hope of ever taking back this place. I came from a dimesion where I had the exact DNA profile for his suit, so the twins found me, I lived in a small town, doing what I could to get by, and when I was alone in my room, a tear ripped open. They showed me everything about Rapture, and why they needed my help. I told them I would, so they showed me how I would be getting there. They jury-rigged a boat to explode as soon as I had arrived, they would phone Elizabeth ahead so she could send Eleanor to pick me up. The rest is written here.

I gasped in, Eleanor staring me in the face. "Are you alright?" She asked with extreme worry.

"I know what I have to do." I picked myself up with this new knowledge I possesed, making my way over to a steel door at the end of the hallway.

"Red? Red, what are you doing?" She screamed.

"It's hard to explain, but I know why I'm here now, ugh-" I kept trying to pry open the door. "Meta was the only one with the who knew what Ryan had done down here."

"What, what did he do that was so important?" She asked.

The door ripped open.

"This is what happens when the parasite tries to foil in the plans of Andrew Ryan!" A voice shouted.

What we saw looked similar to a device I saw in the Luteces tears, they called it the "Songbird", Elizabeth had killed it by smashing it with Rapture's water pressure. Ryan had sent out daddies to scoop up the remains, he had been expermenting on the designs of it, Meta had found out the design, with Ryan killing him before he could tell Elizabeth.

But the design had been changed, it now had propellers suited for water under it's massive wings, the entire hull had been Silver-coated to bettter help protect from the dense ocean, and the chest looked like it had been hollowed out for a man to fit in it's cavity.

It swung it's massive hands away from the ports it had been attached to. The creature shrieked such a haunting noise, I shall never forget it.

It charged at Eleanor and I, smashing through all of the lab equipment that had been it's cradle. And it found it's targets, it slammed through the side of the building, knocking all three of us out into the sea. It charged up it's massive hands into fists and hit me with the right, I spun out of control, landing through several buildings and towers before crashing into what had looked like a splicers casino.

Apparantly I had inturrupted a game.

"Kill him!" A group of splicers yelled.

I wasted no time in dispatching the first two enemies in front of me with my hook. I took my shotgun out, and killed three more with the rounds.

The sixth assailent started to throw grenades from a above a balcony overlooking the room. I ran out of the way of the blast and jumped for the pneumo lines. I knocked off a splicer who had tried to hijack my lane by jumping into me. Leaping from the lines, I dispatched the foe with the grenades, I quickly took the remaining explosives from his corpse and put them in my ammo bag.

Then the Songbird crashed through.

The hands moved towards me with lightning speed, and he scooped me up in them.

"I'm gonna give you the grand tour of my paradise, you little retch." The machine said.

With a massive leap, he jumped out of the casino and back out to sea, flooding everything inside the now sinking building.

He was getting cocky. "I'm going to squeeze this little blemish right out of creation..." With those words, I felt the winged monster's hands tighten around my spleen.

I'm glad he didn't notice the little diver swimming towards him.

Eleanor charged for the beast's eye, sinking her needle deep into the creature.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed.

It didn't hurt Ryan, but the sudden attack did throw him off.

"Get away from me you little sneak!" He grabbed her and tossed her off.

Now getting angry, I touched the hull of the nightmare and discharged an electrical current. I felt my own suit being affected by the attack, but it got him to let me go.

"Thats it!" Ryan cried. "I'm going to kill both of you!"

He snatched Eleanor as she made her way back around, then myself as I shot my gun to no avail.

He took us deep below the rock Rapture was built on. down into a never ending abyss, he held us close to the chest hull, too close. I started to cut through it with my drill arm as my suit began to weigh down on me, and my helmet visor slowly started to crack.

Finally I had made a breach through.

"What- What are you doing?!" Ryan tried to drop us and return to the surface for air, but I latched onto the hull of the machine, catching Eleanor's hand as we shot towards the ocean top.

Slowly we made our way to the beak of the machine as the creature sped up, we hung on to the neckpiece and I started to drill the beak off of the face with the entire ocean bearing down on us.

"Stop, STOP!" Ryan screamed.

I finally managed to cut off the beak of the bird, but by then, it had shot out to the surface.

Eleanor and I flew through the air, Songbird slightly below us, the madman had hit the surface with such speed that we were all airbourne.

"Hold on to my hand!" I screamed to Eleanor, and with my other, I pulled out the ammobag full of explosives.

Eleanor helped me to take the pin out of one of the grenades and stuff it back into the bag.

With that done, we threw them at Ryan.

The bombs found thier way down the hole I cut at the beak, and fell to the cockpit in the chest.

"NOOO-!" A voice shrieked as an explosive boom destroyed every last memory of Songbird and a madman forever.

I looked at Eleanor before I heard a loud splash of water engulf me.

My helmet was cracked and I needed air, my head popped above the waves.

I gasped for air and shouted, "Eleanor! Eleanor where are you!?" I cried.

I looked around and saw a body floating above peacefully on the waves, it was her.

I swam over to her, she wasn't moving, I looked around for what to do, and saw a lighthouse in the distance.

I grabbed her body with one hand and swam towards the lighthouse with the other.

I made my way up the steps, holding Eleanor in my arms.

I put her down and removed her helmet.

she wasn't breathing.

I didn't even know if I knew CPR, removing my helmet, I tried none the less. She didn't move, she wasn't reacting, I was horrified.

She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving.

As I was losng all hope, a tear went down my eye...

And then, by chance or miracle, she coughed, spitting up water and gasping for air.

"Oh no, I must have lead a bad life, only good people go to heaven, we're still at the other place." She teased weakly.

I couldn't hide my tears as I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thank you." She said.

"No, I still owe you one." I tried to cheer.

We watched as the sun began to set, it was slowly fading, kissing the day goodbye and wanting to give way to the starry night sky, but it still lit up the horizen with it's exotic amber reddish lights.

Eleanor sat upright and moved beside me, leaning her head on my soulder.

"Its not over yet, is it?" She asked.

"No, we still need to save the sisters." I replied, my face now drying.

"Will it ever be done? The Rapture dream?" She asked.

"Well, this dream turned into a nightmare" I said.

We saw the stars appear, one by one, each dimesion and universe saying hello to our own.

"Thier beautiful." Eleanor said.

"You've never seen them before, have you?" I asked.

"Maybe in another life..." She replied.

"We will need to go soon, we can't stay here." I said, feeling bad that this couldn't last.

"I know, we can't just leave them all down there." she said with mixed emotions.

Eleanor looked me in the eyes.

"But can we just stay here for a little longer?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can wait a little longer..." I said softly.

And for that little while more, we sat under the stars, our work far from over. But at least we did know peace, even if it was just a break from the storm.

FIN.


End file.
